


Under The Moonlight

by supermariogirl



Series: The Kippea Collection(Non-Placeverse) [4]
Category: Luigi's Mansion (2001), Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Full Moon, Halloween, Humanized AU, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I can't get too specific without spoiling the story, Kissing, Making Out, Moonlight, Mysterious, Neck Kissing, Party, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, This one is a bit dark..., halloween party, supernatural creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl
Summary: Peach Toadstool reluctantly attends a Halloween party with her friends. She meets a cute guy, who seems nice, but why does she have the feeling that something's off about him? Maybe it's just her imagination.





	Under The Moonlight

It was Halloween night, and Peach Toadstool looked in the mirror. She was going to a party tonight, dressed as Princess Aurora from Disney's Sleeping Beauty. The girl wasn't really a party person, but her friends insisted on her going to this one. Despite this, she was really excited to go as she wanted to meet new people.

She looked at her reflection and still couldn't believe her eyes. It took a solid month to make this costume, and when she put it on for the first time, she was mesmerized by how pretty she looked, like a real princess.

She was also a bit nervous. She had been to Halloween parties before as a child, but those were kiddie parties. She was 22 now. Times have changed, and so did her peers.

Luckily, she wasn't going alone. Her friends Mario, Luigi, and Daisy were going too. Luigi and Daisy were planning on going with their boyfriend Peasley, and Mario was going with his boyfriend Bowser. However, Peach was the only one without a date.

She figured she would just hang out with her friends like she always did. After all, this was just a party. She didn't think anything would be different about it.

"Hey, Peach?" Toadsworth came into the room. "I need to tell you something before you go to that party."

"Yes?" Peach asked. "What is it?"

He sighed. "Listen, I know you're an adult now, so you probably think I'm being overprotective." he told her. "But I want you to be careful tonight. Especially since it's Halloween."

"You don't believe in all those superstitions, do you Toadsworth?"

"No, it's just some people are crazy, especially people your age. Just... promise you'll use your better judgement?"

"I'll be careful, don't worry." she assured him.

"I know you will."

* * *

 

About half an hour later, she arrived at the party, and was overwhelmed by how lit up and loud everything was. There was lots of people there, but luckily, she was able to find her friends easily.

"Peachy!" Daisy called, dressed as Velma from Scooby Doo. "I love your costume!"

"Thank you!" Peach replied. "Yours looks great too."

Just then, Luigi and Peasley showed up wearing their costumes. Luigi dressed up as a werewolf, and Peasley was dressed as a prince. Then Mario and Bowser arrived, with Mario dressed as a circus ringmaster and Bowser dressed up as Beetlejuice.

"Hey guys." Luigi greeted. "All of your costumes turned out great."

"So Peach, what do you think of this party?" Mario asked.

"It's a bit crowded. There's so many people here." she told them.

"I think there's an area somewhere in the back that doesn't have many people in it, in case you want to go there for a while." Peasley suggested.

"What about you guys?" she responded.

"We'll be fine right here!" Bowser replied. "Besides, it's a good chance to meet some new people."

"And maybe a... boyfriend." Daisy teased.

"Daisy!" Peach scolded.

"He's right though." Mario added. "Don't worry about us, we'll be right here."

"If you say so..." Peach said as she wandered off into the crowd.

* * *

 

It took a while, but Peach managed to find an area outside away from all the music.

She walked around for a good while, getting lost in her thoughts. The party wasn't as overwhelming as she thought it was. She found some peace in walking around. However, she was starting to get bored.

She was thinking about rejoining her friends when she found a small table with a bowl of candy on it. There was a piece of paper on it that said "take some".

Without a second thought, she took a handful of candy, only to find another hand grab hers.

"Ah!" she screamed. Suddenly, she heard someone laughing as the hand let go of hers. A man with white hair came out from under the table.

"Now that was priceless!" he exclaimed. He wore some sort of royal outfit for his costume. She wasn't sure exactly what it was. She also noticed his unusually pale skin and purple eyes, but she realized that they were most likely make up and contacts.

"No it wasn't!" Peach yelled. "That scared me so bad!"

"That was the point!" he replied. "Come on, it was hilarious..."

"Not for me!" she said, still shaken from the surprise. "I felt my life flash before my eyes!"

"Oh, well I'm sorry if I scared you too much, even if it was funny." he apologized.

"It's okay." she accepted.

"Something tells me Halloween isn't your favorite holiday." he commented.

"It's an alright holiday." she told him. "But I prefer Christmas."

"I see." he replied. "So, who might you be?

"My name is Peach." she answered. "Peach Toadstool."

"That's a pretty name." he complimented. "And a pretty dress. Pink suits you."

Peach blushed. "Thank you. What's your name?"

"Most people call me KB." he told her.

"That's nice." she said. She picked up the bowl of candy. "Do you want some?"

"No thank you. I plan on having dinner later." he explained.

"Oh, okay then."

"Say... do you want to walk with me?" he asked.

Peach thought about it for a moment. "Sure." she smiled.

* * *

For the next few hours, the two hung out together, mostly by themselves. They shared things about themselves and told stories. Apparently he really liked horror movies and the concept of Halloween.

KB seemed to be really nice towards her, despite their rocky introduction. Peach liked him a lot. But something was... off.

Not in a bad way, though. There was just some sort of strange vibe from him that made her curious. It was almost as if something was drawing her to him. She wasn't sure what it was, and she couldn't tell if it was a good or bad thing.

 _"I think this is just a crush."_ she thought. " _He's handsome, and nice, too... but why do I have the feeling something is... strange?"_

Eventually, they found a nice bench to sit on. The full moon was shining above them, giving an eerie atmosphere. Everyone else had either left the party or had gone inside except the two of them, leaving them completely alone.

"I'm really glad we spent some time together." he told her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course." he replied. "You're a very sweet girl."

Peach blushed. "Oh... why that's kind of you."

"Are you blushing?" he asked.

"M-me?" Peach stammered. "No, it... it's just that I..."

He smirked as he put his hand on her cheek. "You were..." he said. "You know, I do find you quite attractive..."

"You... you do?" she replied.

"Of course." he murmured. "You're very beautiful." He brought her closer. "And you're kind, too." He wrapped his arm around her waist, which made her blush even more.

"Oh, well, thank you.... I think you're quite handome and sweet." Peach said as she looked into his purple eyes. Looking closely, she noticed how they were kind of glowing a little.

She had never been this close with a guy before, so this was exciting. But somehow, there was a part of her that felt scared. Yeah, this was new territory, but there was something else in the back of her mind that she was somehow in danger.

But she was already in his arms, and she really didn't want to back down now. Who knows when something like this would happen again. Besides, she seemed to be mesmerized by his eyes, as if they wanted her to come closer.

"You know, it's almost midnight." he told her.

"I don't mind, besides the moon is pretty."

"Yes, the full moon is both beautiful and mysterious." he mused. "I know how to make it better..."

"How?"

"Come closer..." he whispered. She leaned towards him and he kissed her on the lips.

It was a bit surprising at first, a sudden first kiss. It started out simple, but soon she found herself wanting more, closing her eyes and letting the kiss get deeper.

She wasn't sure how long this kiss lasted. As the kiss progressed, she found herself unable to think straight, not even noticing when he let go and started to kiss her neck.

At first she didn't think much of it, but then she could have sworn she felt a sting, and then a draining feeling.

And for some reason, she couldn't move. She started to feel weaker, as if all the energy she had was quickly leaving her body.

Dizziness started to set in, and her vision was fading. She couldn't move, and she couldn't speak. All she could do was hold on to KB, who still had her in his arms, not letting go, and was still passionately kissing her neck.

Pretty soon, she couldn't fight it anymore. She fainted from the dizziness and the loss of energy, falling asleep in KB's arms.

He stroked her hair and smiled with satisfaction, blood dripping from his fangs.

The clock struck midnight.

* * *

 

Peach woke up in her room the next day, feeling strange. She couldn't explain it. Feeling exhausted and drained, as well as a slight, lingering pain in her neck, but at the same time... perfectly fine, even better than normal.

She tried to remember what happened the night before. The Halloween party, meeting KB, the kiss... but after that was vague. What happened? And why did she feel so... strange and different? Something was wrong.

Just then, Daisy walked into the room.

"Oh good, you're finally awake!" she exclaimed with relief.

"What happened?" Peach asked.

"Well, we found you asleep on the couch." her friend explained. "You were out like a light! We couldn't get you to wake up, so we had to carry you home. Needless to say, Toadsworth was pissed!"

"Oh my..."

"What did you do to end up blacking out, Peachy?" Daisy asked. "Did you eat too much candy?"

"Of course not!" she replied. "I was with someone."

"Someone as in.... a boyfriend?" the tomboy grinned.

"Well..." she told her. "he wasn't a boyfriend, per se, but we did kiss... a lot, actually."

"Score!"

"But for some reason, after we kissed, I felt dizzy. I must have fainted." Peach continued. "I don't know why. But we were sitting on a bench outside, so he must have carried me inside and put me on the couch."

"You passed out? After he kissed you?" Daisy laughed. "Man, I knew you were inexperienced, but I didn't know you were THAT new." she said, then started to look a bit concerned. "You look pale, though. Are you feelin' alright?"

"I don't know..." she replied. "I think it's from too much partying."

"Oh, if I had known this was gonna happen, I wouldn't have made you come."

"It's not your fault, Daisy." Peach assured her, sitting up on her bed. "Besides, I had a great time."

"Well, if you say so." Daisy shrugged. "I'll let you rest some more."

"I'll be up in a few minutes, don't worry." she told her with a reassuring smile. Daisy only smiled back before leaving the room and closing the door.

Peach stretched for a moment before getting up. Maybe she was just exhausted from the party.

She went over to the mirror to fix her appearance, but froze in shock, horrified at what she saw, or to be more precise, what she didn't see.

She had no reflection.


End file.
